The One
by KyraPorter
Summary: Before the wedding Oliver and Felicity are a bit nervous. (Olicity)


_I hope you guys have fun ;)  
Let me know what you think.  
Also, I wrote this on my iPad, so I hope there aren't too many typies. If there are, please forgive me! :D  
Kyra :)_

**The One**

Felicity's heart was beating fast as she was looking in the mirror.

"I can't do this. Thea, I can't. I can't do this. I should leave now. I'm pretty sure I'm getting sick, I wouldn't want anyone getting sick, you know," she stutterted straightening her dress.

Thea stood next to her, shaking her head, "Felicity, calm down. Everything's okay. You're not getting sick, you're just nervous."

The blonde woman turned around, "What are you talking about. I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous, everything's fine. Great. Peachy. Never been better."

"Come on. It's all right, I bet Oliver's just as nervous as you are. It's okay, it's normal. You're getting married, it's okay to be a little freaked out," the maid of honour said hugging her brothers fiancée, soon to be wife, "Just breath. In an hour everything will be done and you'll finally be married."

"I know, but I'm not feeling so good. Maybe I should talk to him before I go out there, you know, checking if he still want's to do this?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course he want's to do this. He's been wanting to to it for years, like you. And it's only ten minutes till you'll walk down the aisle, you can wait that long. And he can't see you in the dress before that happens, okay?"

The blonde nodded. She was okay. She could do this. She and Oliver had been dating for three years, she loved him, and she knew he loved her, too. Everything would be allright.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?", the asked standing in front of the door.

"It's me," a dark voice answered and Felicity shrieked.

"Ollie, what are you doing here? You can't come in!", Thea exclaimed, trying to keep the door shut.

"Come on Speedy, just for a second, I'll be gone before you know it."

"No way. You'll see her in a few minutes."

Felicity knew Thea was right, but still, she would have really liked to know what Oliver had to say to her. Would have liket to assure herself. She felt self-conscious.

The bride looked at herself. Her hair was down, and the soft curls fell over her shoulders, her make-up was done nicely and the veil with the tiara made her look like a princess.

Her dress was simple, nothing too fancy. It was white and long with a few decorations.  
Thea and Moira had helped picking it, and they had done a great job with it.

Felicity heard Oliver grunt behind the door, "Fine. I have soemething I want to give to her, take it and then give it to her."

Thea looked at the blonde, who nodded, then she left the room and cam back in a couple of seconds later with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, you are going to love this!", she grinned holding up a little white box.

"What is it?", Felicity asked.

"Well, open it. Hurry up, we don't have all day!"

And so the bride did. Inside was a silver bracelet, that was decorated with tiny blue stones. It looked expensive and Felicity drew her breath.

It knocked again.

"Felicity, I know you can hear me. Just listen," she heard Oliver's voice from the othe side of the door, "Knowing Thea you already have something blue, but maybe you could exchange it for this. Or maybe as an extra, I don't know. I just thought, you know... it looked like it would suit you."

The woman in the wedding dress just stood there, smiling and looking at the door.

"Oh, yes, that can be arranged," the maid of honour shoutet, "Now get going, we only have a few minutes left."

"Okay, I'll see you outside," he said, making a pause, "I love you, Felicity Smoak."

And with that he left and made his way to his room, where Diggle and Roy were waiting for him.

"Oliver!", the driver shoutet, "Where the hell have you been? Your mother was here, she thought you got cold feet and ran away. And to be honest, so did I."

The vigilante raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't," Roy said stepping forward, fixing his tie, "I mean, as if you were ever going to run away from Felicity. You've been practically drooling over her, since I know the two of you. Also, Thea would kill you, if you ever even considered it."

"Well, as long as you're back, everything's fine. We should get going. Oliver? Are you ready?", Diggle said making his way to the door.

Oliver just followed him, not saying a word. He was tense. He knew they loved each other. He knew it. But he was still just a little bit unsure. He couldn't even say why. But somewhere in the back of his mind there were a few insecurities.

He sighed as he and Diggle walked up to the alter while Roy kept waiting at the entrance.

The last guests were taking there seats and he looked at his mother in the front row, smiling at him proudly, already having tears in her eyes. Laurel, Sara and Detective Lance were next to her, also smiling.

He smilded back at them and saw Isabel, who gave him a knowing look. Oliver tried not to think about the things she had said to Felicity once it had become common knowledge, that the two of them were dating. He didn't want to invite her, but Felicity had insisted. Oliver was pretty sure she was trying to get back at Isabel for Russia.  
It was still a sesitive topic. But she had assured him, that it was only because of their business relations. Oliver didn't care. He had never felt a thing for Isabel.

He saw Layla, smiling and waving at him and Diggle.

He looked at his best man. He had always thought, that if this day ever came, Tommy would be standing here. But then, he had also thought he'd marry Laurel some day.  
Things change and there was no way to stop that. And after time Oliver had learned to live with the death of his best friend.

The bells started ringing and he tensed up even more and breathed heavily.

The guests got quiet and the music began to play.

Oliver swallowed hard. He had faced the most dangrous situations, but he had never been as scared as he was right now.

Diggle put a hand on his shoulder, "This is it. Don't mess it up."

John loved Felicity like a sister, and he would hurt Oliver if he made her cry. But he knew that he never would have to.

Two little girls in frirly dresses came down the aisle, throwing rose petals.

After them came Roy and Thea with wide smiles plastered on their faces, holding hands.

And that's when he saw the bride. His bride. Looking as beautiful as always, smiling at him and that's when all his insecurites flew away. She was wearing the bracelet and soon they'd be wearing their wedding rings.

Why had he ever been worried? It's Felicity. It has always been Felicity. The one who calmed him with a word, the one who made him burst with pride, the one he thought he was a hero, no matter hat he did. The one he had always trusted, the only one who made him smile, the one who saw through his facade.

The one who loved him even with all his flaws and the one he had loved since the moment he had met her.

He could never deny it. Felicity was the one. The one and only, and today would only prove that to everyone around them.


End file.
